


...Everything...

by Spacebattles Stories (DragoLord19D)



Series: Anything, Everything, and Forever [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Romance Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoLord19D/pseuds/Spacebattles%20Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Shego have been a couple for two years now, and have been living together for one year. This is their first Christmas together as a couple in their own home, and Shego has a shocking gift for the red-headed cheerleader she had fallen in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Everything...

 

Kim Possible, former globe-trotting heroine and now in her second year of college, stepped back and studied the Christmas tree with a critical eye. It was a typical Christmas tree, though the decorations were a little unconventional: in addition to red and green ornaments, there were black, pink, and purple ornaments, too. The star on top of the tree was definitely different from what most would expect; it was black, green, and purple in a pattern that was actually fitting for the season - and for the two of them. Just then, a pair of arms clad in a black long-sleeve wrapped themselves around her waist and she felt the taller and older woman press against her back.

"So what do you think, Princess?" Shego whispered into the red-head's ear, bringing a shudder and a blush to the younger woman.

"Well, it's not a Christmas tree I'm used to," Kim admitted, snuggling into the embrace. "But I think it's perfect for us."

"Hard to believe it's been two years, hasn't it?" the pale green woman said.

"I still can't believe you asked me out," she replied.

"It surprised the hell out of me, too. We were rivals for quite a few years, after all."

"Well,  _that_  part of it makes sense to me. Fighting each other for so long, we got to know each other pretty well."

"You do have a point, Princess."

"Besides, you kind of betrayed your interest in me with all of those pet nicknames."

"Yeah, I guess I did." As Shego leaned her head down, Kim turned her head and met her lover's lips with her own. Breaking off the kiss. "Finding a gift for you wasn't as easy as I thought it would have been. I mean, I got you a car for your birthday, and I took you to Hawaii for our one-year anniversary."

"I got you a big screen tv for your birthday," Kim told her.

"I think that was more for you than me, Pumpkin."

"What about that contest I entered you in where you won a New York City shopping spree?"

"I  _knew_  you'd done that! And you let me believe I entered it and just forgot!"

"Oops," Kim replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"You know, we could have spent this Christmas with your family, too," Shego said, but Kim shook her head as she turned around.

"Not this time, Shego," she told her. "This is our first Christmas in  _our_  place. Going over to my parents' house for Christmas dinner tomorrow is good enough for me." She reached up and cupped Shego's cheek. "I'd rather spend  _this_  Christmas with the one woman I don't want to live without."

"That means a lot to me, Kimmie," the former villainess replied with a smile, reaching up and cupping Kim's hand with her own.

"So, what  _did_  you get me for Christmas this year?" the red-headed college student asked, making her girlfriend laugh.

"Nice try, Pumpkin, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out," the raven-haired woman replied. "And your puppy dog pout isn't going to work this time."

"I wasn't going to try it," she said, both of them knowing full well she had been intending to.

On Christmas morning, the two women woke up at nearly the same time. Shego was an early riser, while Kim usually had to be coaxed out of bed. Not this morning, though. When Shego woke up, Kim was already out of their bed and slipping into a pair of pink pajama bottoms and a purple t-shirt.

"No panties?" Shego asked, grinning when she saw that slight hunch of Kim's shoulders that meant she was blushing.

"I . . . I just can't wait," Kim replied, turning around even as she pulled the shirt down. Her girlfriend chuckled and climbed out of bed herself.

"Oh, no big," she said, deliberately using one of the red-head's catchphrases. Walking over to their dresser, she pulled out a pair of black pj pants and a dark green sleeveless shirt. Both of them eschewed socks for now, and headed for the kitchen. As eager as Kim -  _And me, to be honest_ , Shego thought - was to get to the presents, breakfast wasn't to be skipped; especially with Shego's sweet tooth for mint chocolate. Kim wasn't bad in the kitchen, but Shego was better; back when she was a villain, Drakken's idea of 'home cooking' was microwaveable burritos. This morning, she made French toast with honey (she'd mixed the honey in with the egg yolk before dipping the bread slices into it), turkey bacon (Kim insisted on healthy foods), and a little bit of scrambled eggs. She made hot chocolate the both of them this morning instead of their usual green tea (Kim) and gourmet coffee (Shego). Even though they tried to take their time, they still finished breakfast faster than they'd expected; both were eager, not to open presents, but to see the reaction of the other when they opened their gifts.

Once in the living room, Shego made Kim sit down while she got the gifts from under the tree. There were more than a few, but not an overabundance. As they opened the presents, they both found a variety of things: cds, movies, a black and green scarf for Kim and a purple and black one for Shego; things that they liked and had wanted. At the end of the unwrapping frenzy, Shego told Kim, "Wait here just a minute," before walking over to the tree and reaching for a little present Kim hadn't seen. She was blushing as she turned around and walked back to hand the gift to her girlfriend. Wearing a confused but amused expression, Kim took the gift and slowly began unwrapping it. Her eyes widened when she removed the last of the wrapping paper and saw what was inside. Her hands shaking, she opened the small box and found an emerald with an amethyst stone on either side. Looking up with tears in her eyes, she saw that Shego was kneeling on one knee right in front of her.

"I have more money than I know what to do with," Shego said quietly. "Only a handful of what I now have was illegal; the rest came from investing that money. I can by anything and everything I can think of. But there's only thing I really want, and it's the one thing that money could never buy: a life with you. Kimberly Ann Possible, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Openly crying now, there was only one answer Kim Possible could give: she nodded, the smile on her face the brightest thing Shego had ever seen.

**_ _ **

**__ **

**_ "Everything" _ **

**_Santa is coming tonight_ **

**_And I want a car_ **

**_And I want a life_ **

**_And I want a first class trip to Hawaii_ **

**_I wanta lifetime supply_ **

**_Of skittles and slurpees_ **

**_And eskimo pies_ **

**_I wanta DVD_ **

**_A big screen TV_ **

**_Just bring me things that I don't need_ **

**_:Chorus:_ **

**_'Cause now it's Christmas_ **

**_And I want everything_ **

**_I just can't wait_ **

**_Christmas_ **

**_So don't stop spending_ **

**_I want a million gifts that's right_ **

**_Don't forget my Christmas list tonight_ **

**_'Cause now it's Christmas_ **

**_Somebody take me away_ **

**_Or give me a time machine to take me straight to midnight_ **

**_I'll be alright_ **

**_I wanna girl in my bed_ **

**_Who knows what to do_ **

**_A Playstation 2_ **

**_I wanta shopping spree_ **

**_In New York City_ **

**_Just bring me things that I don't need_ **

**_:Chorus:_ **

**_I wish I could take this day_ **

**_And make it last forever (I wish I could take)_ **

**_And no matter what I get tonight, I want more_ **

**_It's Christmas (It's Christmas) and I want everything_ **

**_I just can't wait_ **

**_It's Christmas (It's Christmas) and I want everything now_ **

**_Christmas and I want everything_ **

**_I just can't wait_ **

**_Christmas so don't stop spending_ **

**_I want a million gifts that's right_ **

**_And I can't wait till midnight_ **

**_Don't forget my Christmas list tonight (can't wait for Christmas)_ **

**_'Cause now it's Christmas (can't wait for Christmas)_ **

**_'Cause now it's Christmas (can't wait for Christmas)_ **

**_'Cause now it's Christmas_ **


End file.
